Unlike preceding pot carnations, i.e., Lilipots (Sakata), Rocky Mt. series (Goldsberry C.S.U.), and Knight Series (Goldsmith Seed Co.) CFPC Pot Carnations were selected and bred from indoor cut-types and are best grown under cover. The Lili-pots etc., were bred from outdoor garden-types and species and are best grown outdoors.
The CFPC pot varieties, such as `CFPC Tasket` are dwarf due to a homozygous recessive dwarfing gene. If crossed to the aforementioned "pot-types", the resultant progeny returns to tall cut flower seedlings.
The Lili-pots and Knight series are seed crops. The Rocky Mt. and European pot varieties (cuttings) are no longer commercially available.